


Strangers in the night

by Alysmk



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Drama & Romance, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysmk/pseuds/Alysmk
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu, ama con pasión desbordante al patinaje artístico, pero , en los últimos tiempos, a aprendido a amar algo más que el hielo bajo sus pies. Y, aunque en su tiempo como deportista a aprendido la fuerte lección de que a veces se gana y otra se pierde, él no esta preparado para enfrentar la siguiente perdida.Durante los Juegos Olímpicos de Pyeongchang, en el año 2018, Yuzuru llegará a la cima del deporte. Dos medallas de oro consecutivas, algo visto después de muchos años, lo llevaran a que sea considerado el mejor patinador de su generación.  Sin embargo, así como tiene la medalla de oro en su cuello, no puede evitar que lo más importante para él sea alejado de su lado. Pues no siempre puedes obtener todo lo que deseas, y por más que luche jamás fue para él.





	Strangers in the night

_“First place and winner of the gold medal”_

La voz de ese hombre resuena por toda la pista de hielo y, a pesar que sigue hablando, yo solo eh logrado oír sus primeras palabras.

Estoy parado cerca a la pista, más que preparado para entrar, sintiéndome orgulloso de lo que eh logrado como patinador profesional.

_“Yuzuru Hanyu”_

Sonrió nervioso a todos y piso el hielo como si nada hubiera sucedido, cuando en realidad estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no eh logrado salir en el momento preciso que la canción a sonado.

Miro a toda la audiencia que se ah reunido en ese lugar durante todo la competencia de los   _Juegos Olímpicos de Pyeongchang_. Y extiendo mis brazos para luego hacerles una reverencia, repito mi acción dos veces, y me acerco a gran velocidad al podio para saltar sobre el sitio marcado como Número °1.

Esta escena se está quedando grabada a fuego en mi mente, el estadio ovacionándome de pie y yo intentando dar mi mejor sonrisa, fingiendo, porqué en el momento que salgas tú, yo me derrumbaré por los nervios.

_“Second place and winner of the silver medal”_

Y ahí estás, aunque no te veo desde mi posición, pero sé el lugar exacto donde te ubicas. Sé que en un momento el presentador dirá tu nombre y no sé si yo podré mantener mi máscara de felicidad.

_“Javier Fernández”_

Tus patines tocan el hielo y yo escucho como suavemente te deslizas sobre él, mientras en mi sitio yo aplaudo como desquiciado por lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, alegrándome a la vez porque pude controlar mis nervios.

La canción con la realizaste tu programa largo resuena en todo el estadio, es Strangers In The Night  de Frank Sinatra, una canción poco común para este tipo de competencias pero con la que te empeñaste en participar. Y la razón para tu terquedad, por más que Brian y Tracy te dijeron que no era la música adecuada, solo ‘yo’ la sé. La razón es que nuestra primera noche juntos, dónde nos entregamos el uno al otro, esa canción sonaba en tu estéreo.

Luego de tus respectivos saludos, patinas hasta el podio y sé que solo me miras a mí. Te acercas, me abrazas fuertemente y me susurras al oído _“Te Amo”,_ solo para que yo te oiga. Pero Javier, no sabes cuánto daño me hacen tus tiernas palabras.

En ese momento me desconecto de todo, ni siquiera escucho cuando el medallista de bronce ingresa, y solo puedo recordar lo que sucedió el día de ayer, en la habitación que compartimos juntos.

Ese día me sonreíste y con tus caricias combinadas con tus amorosas palabras, me convenciste que debíamos pasar la noche juntos. Entre abrazos y besos robados, poco a poco me desnudaste, pero no solo me quitaste la ropa, ¡No!, tu desnudaste mi alma, como siempre lo haces. Contra el colchón de esa cama y con una delicadeza que bordeaba en la locura, tú me tomaste como aquella primera vez en que fundimos nuestros cuerpos en tu departamento en Toronto.

Pero yo tenía una extraña sensación de inquietud, algo malo sucedería, y lo confirme cuando tú tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos y me dijiste entre lágrimas _“Es nuestra última vez juntos”._

Yo no entendí, te grité e incluso te golpee, quería que me dejarás solo pero no lo hiciste, tú me abrazaste por la espalda y entre lágrimas me explicaste las razones por las que esas palabras salieron de tu boca.

Tú llorabas desconsoladamente mientras me decías que nos habían descubierto, una foto comprometedora llego a ti y pagaste para que la borraran. Pero esa foto sería el fin del patinador _Yuzuru Hanyu,_ mi familia me odiaría y quizás también el mundo entero, a ti no te importaba lo que te pasara pero estabas preocupado por mi estado mental, tan frágil, y como los malos comentarios me dañarían. Y para acabar con esos rumores, que seguro se esparcirían aún sin la foto, debías hacer algo y eso era alejarte de mí.

Los periodistas se acercan a nosotros y yo regresó a la realidad, solo para darme cuenta que nos han entregado las medallas pero no lo eh percibido. Pongo la mejor sonrisa que puedo mientras sostengo la medalla colgada en mi cuello, nos toman las fotos y yo bajo del podio, para saludar una última vez al público.

Salgo de la pista de hielo y lo primero que recibo es el abrazo de Brian, mi amado entrenador, y mientras algunas personas más me toman fotos, yo camino para esconderme de todos ellos en los vestidores.

—¿Yuzuru? —Miki Ando abre la puerta ligeramente mientras ingresa al lugar— Qué bueno que estás aquí, te venia a entregar algo.

Ella mira su bolso y yo ya sé que me dará, él me lo ha dicho, en realidad yo sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento pues nunca fui su pareja oficial, esta chica siempre lo fue.

Sin saber que me rompe el corazón, ella extiende amablemente hacía mi el sobre con las iníciales J&M escritas sobre él.

—A Javi y a mí nos encantaría verte ahí —ella me sonríe pero yo no puedo sonreírle.

—Claro que iré, los dos son mis amigos —le digo desatando las agujetas de mis patines.

—Entonces te estaremos esperando.

Hace una reverencia y sale del lugar.

Observo ese sobre a mi lado y lo levanto de su lugar, mientras lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. Ese sobre significa mi salvación como patinador, nadie sospecharía nada si él se casa, pero también significa el fin de mi historia junto a Javier, el hombre al que me entregue, mi alma gemela.

“ _Adiós para siempre,_ _Javier Fernández”_ digo al acariciar la inicial de su nombre.

_“Adiós, amor mío”_ lágrimas salen de mi rostro mientras recuerdo todos nuestros momentos juntos _“A partir del día de hoy solo seremos dos extraños, dos extraños que se amaron durante las noches de luna llena”._

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tanto escribí esta historia, y a pesar que el podio en la realidad no fue de esta forma, aún así decidí no modificarlo.
> 
> Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia.


End file.
